A Gentle Bringer of Doom
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: What if, in a whole new world, a Player with Admin like abilities appeared. Watch as he tries to maintain his sanity in a world where slavery is permitted, cannibalism occurs behind closed doors, and Harems are actually a feasible option. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Yggdrasil

A word, a name that invoked many emotions. For some it was relief, seeing it in their rooms after a hard day's work. Others felt only rage, being cheated by the clever, the swift, and the powerful. All feel something when they see it, for it is amazing.

With a revolutionary system, great graphics, and a massive interactive world, it became one of the most popular games around the world. Every day, from morning to night, the game was filled to the brim with players. Nearly fifty-seven billion people logged in during the 7:00 to 8:00 time gap, and that wasn't even the tip of the ice-berg. So many people played the game for over twelve years and still the game was never fully explored. The next few years were suspected to be filled with revolutionary discoveries in Yggdrasil, some even foresaw the discovery of the monster that attacked the World Tree. It was meant to be an 'era of good feelings' for Yggdrasil.

Then they announced the shutdown.

Billions of players deleted their accounts, while others spent the remaining time working to their final goal. At the end, only a few players remained, like the last stars of a solar system collapsing in on itself. The shutdown was received the same way, just like the game, with emotions.

That was what the game was revolved around, emotions. Invoking so many that it was a maelstrom of feelings. Yggdrasil may have been a game, but it was a game that connected nearly a trillion people, there were even stories of marriages occurring both in-game and IRL because of it. Relationships were started, ended, and finished in Yggdrasil, enemies became friends, friends became enemies, and sometimes people you knew became something more to you. That was Yggdrasil, a sort of house were everyone went and anything could happen, all while having fun.

And it was ending.

" _ **BULLSHIT!"**_ A maelstrom of elements tore through an army of machines, millions of drones exploded, thousands of androids were annihilated, and hundreds of titanic sized machines were felled, holes the size of houses dotting their bodies.

" _ **FUCKING BULLSHIT!"**_ A single claw, space and time warping around it, sliced through thousands of Dwarven warriors, ending hundreds of lives.

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ A shockwave of red and black energy exploded from a single point in a sea of enemies, a silhouette that vanished and tore through another thousand foes.

Vanaheim, home of the technologically advanced Vanir, was being torn asunder by a single Player. A Player renowned for his devastating AOE attacks ad one-hit-kill weapons, a Player who could raise hell and high water while remaining completely unscathed, a Player who manned the most dangerous dungeon in the whole game. A Player who was allowed Admin abilities.

Admins were the catastrophes of Yggdrasil, simply because Players could never predict what an Admin would do. They moved so fast and hit so quick that any contingency was never able to be put into play. Most Admins just ran around and played the game, never being allowed to interact with Players or environments, some Admins messed around with people by teleporting them to separate pockets of code where the Admin could mess with them as he saw fit, never being allowed to delete their accounts or do anything insane to them without reverting back to their original form after. Other Admins just screwed around in their own little data realms where they could mess around with the game engine.. Then there was Urasai.

Urasai was an Admin, who, enjoyed interacting with Players. Staging levelled raids on Guild bases, making battlefields for Clans to fight in, and having boss monsters duke it out in epic combat as hundreds of Players watched. He interacted with the world so much that his fellow devs actually put him into the game, calling him the Mad God or God of Tricks, they even implemented a system that randomized an NPC in the base game's reaction to him. And he loved them for it.

Even now, as he decimated a whole realm, he still loved his friends and family. His brother was the sort of Chief Developer in their office while his little sister was in Arts and Animations, he was with the Writers, although he barely contributed to the main game. His job was Ragnarok, the end times. He made the dialogue for every boss during the event, all the side characters that appeared during the event, and generally wrote the whole event itself. It was his Magnum Opus, his masterpiece, the baby he nurtured to adult hood.

Then this shit happened.

" _ **MOTHERFUCKING FUUUCK! AHHHHHHH!"**_ Another never-ending maelstrom of damage finished the last of the army off, it was another apocalyptic event, where the Vanir had lost control of their machines thanks to Loki and needed Players to hold the line while they dealt with the virus in their machines, there was also to possible 'destroy everything' route but the benefits were far outweighed by the time and trouble it would take to kill every single infected robot. Not for Urasai.

He ignored the World Item that appeared in front of him, ignored the congratulations that popped up above him, and pressed **[Sell]** on the item description for the Divine class gift item that was nearly as powerful as a World Item. He was done, finished, nothing was left for him.

He fell to the ground, his armor being so heavy that he actually sunk into the dirt, and closed his eyes. Rain began to fall, softening the dirt and causing mud and water to fill imprint, the sound of hissing filling his ears as the various fires where put out by the rain fall. _Unfair_ , the word repeated itself in his head.

 _Unfair_

"Where going to have to shut it down."

 _Unfair_

"Well make something better, promise!"

 _Unfair_

"There isn't anything salvageable, I'm sorry man but it's the end."

" _ **UNFAIR!"**_ An orb of pure black exploded from his body, continually expanding and growing, sucking in the earth, water, and air that it came in contact with. An hour later and it was the size of a mountain before dispersing in a hail of black arrows, killing everything within a hundred miles of him. Once the orb was finished dispersing he fell, having been suspended in the air for the duration of the spell.

His body sank into the earth, the imprint being five feet deep. He didn't care for the water that filled up his hole, nor the mud, nor anything for that matter.

Not even the feeling of guilt he felt when his family came to mind, all of them coming together, helping each other, while he just stayed home and played the game. But they wouldn't understand, like a captain of his ship, he was staying with Yggdrasil till the end.

" _ **At least one Admin has to be hear so the Players don't screw everything up."**_ While that wasn't what Admins had to worry about, it was still the stereotype.

He pulled himself out of the trench, the water effects were annoying him, and just sat down in the mud. He just felt, broken, somehow. He was broken by the fact that he would never see the Players who could beat his Dungeon, his **Sarlossa**. He would never see a Player land the final blow on **Diamura the World Eater** nor would he ever see someone discover that one hentai Easter Egg and get killed by the Laura Croft's Changing Room trap.

He would never see the game have its true end.

 _All because the Smog got in_ Smog was perhaps a company's worst nightmare. With the amount of chemicals in the air, it wasn't a surprise when a new type of gas was created. It was the perfect catastrophe for this new age, because it caused precious metals and plastics to either melt or rust away, it didn't effect organics, save for a minor rash on the neck for people who use nanites heavily. This stuff ate away at equipment, and the dev team had discovered it had eaten away at the bank that held the account they created for the money they had made from sales of Yggdrasil. And so, one melted nano drive later, the developer team had lost all the money they had made, leaving them near broke.

That was why they were shutting down, with their funds being so low they couldn't afford to keep up the game for another year, they only had a few months at best, which was why they announced it only a week before it was happening, to keep the illusion up for just a bit longer. Most people knew about it even before the announcement, though they still played, knowing the end was near.

" _ **It's just too damn unfair."**_ It had taken them literal years to create the game, in this day and age where a 10/10 game could be created in a few months with the right amount of money and equipment, which was why Yggdrasil was ahead of its time, because it used old tactics to be a great game. That was another reason why they were called 'shitty devs' because only a shit head of an idiot would make a gamble like that, as it took so much money to keep the equipment used to create games clean and in tip top shape.

 _And where does that leave us? Where does that leave me?_ Sure, he was pretty good at video games, in fact, he was number one in some games. But everything paled in comparison to Yggdrasil, it was like you took the dedication of From Software, the creativity of Nintendo, and the world size of a Blizzard MMO and combined it into a single entity. Those companies where still around, by the way, they just didn't get recognized by their games fanbase, that was the same case for the devs who made Yggdrasil, ever hear anyone call them something other than 'shitty devs?'

None of that mattered anymore, all that was left was a few minutes of game time before the remaining Players were forcibly logged out and left to wallow in their tears. He checked the **[Player Online]** list one more time, only for the sight to hit him like a Shadow Frigate. Nearly every Guild Master in the top ten was still online, the Master of World Searcher being the only one of them offline, and it broke his heart. _These_ were the people he talked to the most, who enjoyed playing the most, who could achieve the greatest things in this game because they were born to play this game.

 _All of them are staying at their Guild Bases, staying with their creations till the end…might as well_ he stood up and opened his **[Teleportation]** menu and pressed **Sarlossa**. A flash of white later and he was standing at the helm of his island sized ship, **Sarlossa**. Named after the very first Guild, it was a massive flying dungeon that could move, aptly named a ship. Its shape was like that of a remote, long and narrow, yet the inside was just as vast as the world it resided in. It was the hardest dungeon to ever grace the game.

Thousands of custom made traps, hundreds of NCPs, both known and unknown, and Ragnarok level bosses at the end, it was his nightmare for all to face. The **Helm,** , a single room in the back center of the ship, was filled to the brim with items that aided in sending orders instantaneously through the massive ship. This was also where he came to spawn various items and weapons he needed, but he found it tedious to do all the crafting.

So, to save on time, he created the **Management System** , the NPCs in this room where **Managers** , all of which had levels in anything involving long distance, and were designed to receive orders, filter them thought their system, and give orders to those under their command to accomplish whatever orders they were given. An example, he could go the **Manager of Weapons** and request 'pistols' and leave the Manager to their devices, they'll order every single NPC under them to make every single pistol variant that they are capable of creating, take every individual pistol, categorize them, and present them to him.

The system was a pain to create but it was so worth to someone who could create an infinite number of items but still required the skills and equipment to make something out of them. And so he stayed there, overseeing the usual work, until the game shut down.

23:56:29

 _One last order, to finish it off_ _**"All men to battlestations, where ending this with a [BANG]."**_ The Managers began rushing to various seats, shouting orders and sending messages to their districts to prepare for a big battle. The words, **Operation [BANG]** were among the most spoken as it was his all-out attack. Meant to completely decimate a single area, the assault was capable of one thing that no other weapon could achieve, wiping out a whole area with just spells. Sure, there were some World Items and skills that could either destroy an area or enhance Super-Tier spells enough so they could destroy an area. But what his weapons shot were just spells from every tier, even a low-level **Fireball**. What made his even more special was that it not only destroyed the area, it made the area **Unspawnable** as in, if a spawn point was there, it wasn't anymore. He could also destroy the world if he wanted to, but that wasn't something that was allowed, and even if he did the world would just revert back to its base form, returning the Guild Bases that were on the world he destroyed.

A red light began flashing in the dark grey room as the last of the Managers strapped in, a screen appeared before him, the words **[Select Target]** and a large map of the surrounding areas appearing on it. He mulled over the choice a bit, before selecting the area he had already destroyed. He pressed **[Destroy!]** and let **Sarlossa** do the rest. Instantly, the hull of the ship was dotted with circles of magic and runes, followed by cannons appearing through sliding hatches and pointing to the sky as various other weapons of all makes and models began appearing. Then the countdown began, and not a moment too soon.

23:59:00

" **Countdown to annihilation 1:00 0:59, 0:58…"** _And so it begins_ he loved the suspense that countdowns gave everything, it was one of the best ways to cause stress in an audience. Hlaf a minute later and he began to count down with the timer.

23:59:30

" **0:30, 0:29, 0:28…"** _I don't even care if there's someone down there, or if there's something so monumental to the story that it could change the whole game, I don't_ _ **care**_ _! I just want it to end my way one last time_ and so, the countdown neared the end.

" **Ten."**

23:59:50

" **Nine."**

23:59:51

" **Eight."**

23:59:52

" **Seven."**

23:59:53

" **Six."**

23:59:54

" **Five."**

 _23:59:55_

" _ **Four."**_

 _23:59:56_ _ **  
"Three."**_

 _23:59:57_

" _ **Two!"**_

 _23:59:59_

" **OoooAHH** h **HhHhH** hH _ **hH!?"**_ Pain exploded thought out his whole as the weapon went off. It felt like his skull was being imploded and reformed forcefully in each millisecond he endured whatever was happening. Sounds, sights, smells, feelings and emotions where coursing through his very being that he didn't know he was capable of. His form fell to the ground, trembling from the seizures his brain was having.

Chaos was his very being as his body convulsed and ripped itself apart, blood began pooling to the ground as his body began to go through a thousand different changes in seconds. His vision was filled with a myriad of different colors, his minds was a maelstrom of thoughts, and his souls was a churning and raging sea of emotions.

It was so much, _too_ much for his body and mind to handle. His vision began to darken, the physical parts of his brain shutting down his sensory nerves, and before he blacked out, he saw something blurry rushing towards him, traces of blue and sea green intertwined with its image.

 **And that's a rap, BITCHES! ITS BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Respective Criticism is appreciated, please leave the funny jokes _after_ the actual review**

* * *

What you are about to read is **NOT** canon to the Overlord universe, but merely what I have interpreted as something in that world depending on how advanced their gaming system is, after all, what we have now, was what the military used. Like duct tape, which was used to seal up ammunition cases to out water.

Shadow Frigate – Created in the year 2089 by the American Republic, the Shadow Frigate is the largest stealth space craft to ever be created. Meant to transport troops into enemy territory, the Shadow Frigate first saw action when Russian Revolutionist invaded the American Embassy in Narktusk, Siberia. When a V.I.P. was held hostage, the first Shadow Frigate was sent out to drop off a Marine Unit consisting of [REDACTED]. Unit was successful in its mission and the Shadow Frigate was only ever publically announced when a Russian News channel reported a story about 'a hole in space' which was the Shadow Frigate utilizing cloaking technology, after a tense U.N. meeting the American Republic announced the creation of the Shadow Frigate to the world.

The term 'hit me like a Shadow Frigate' was started when the official statistics of the steal craft were released to the public, due to its incredible lift off and travel speed, coupled with its immense weight. The term was first said by a group of military civilians who had recently scene a romance/drama which they remarked 'hit them like a Shadow Frigate' which was then taken up by populace.

Nicknames for the Shadow Frigate: Black Fucker, Delilah, Dark Wings, Dark Words, The Surprise, Gift from Hell, King of Stealth, The Shadow Inquisition, etc.

Official Name of the first Shadow Frigate: Stealth Space Transport Unit

American Republic – The American Republic was created in 2064, when a near apocalyptic nuking of the Americas as a whole left them with barely any military power or funds to ask for aid. After a ten year period, people from North and South America joined together and created a single nation spanning America, some calling the True American Nation. This was then followed by a series of events which helped the New America reach its position as a Super Power of the world. The American Republic is similar to the United States in that it has the same stereotypes, the various other nation's stereotypes mixing into it.

* * *

 **Etc. means that there's other stuff that will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **Urasai: Maker/ Ruler of Sarlossa**

 **The Greatest Calamity, Father of Chaos, Maker of the Endtimes, The Mad God, The God of Mischief, God of Arenas, etc.**

 **Job: Ruler of Sarlossa, One of the Supreme Deities of Yggdrasil, Maker of the Apocalypse etc.**

 **Residence: Sarlossa, etc.**

 **Alignment: True neutral Sense of Justice: 000**

 **Racial Level: Ancient Deity Lv 15**

 **Arch-Devil Lv 15**

 **Arch-Angel Lv 15**

 **Others**

 **Job Level: War Caster Lv 15**

 **Necromancer Lv 15**

 **Others**

 **[Racial Level] + [Job Level] Total Level Unknown**

 **Ability Chart**

 **HP: Over Maximum**

 **MP: Over Maximum**

 **PHY. ATK: Over Maximum**

 **PHY. DEF: Over Maximunm**

 **AGILITY: Over Maximum**

 **MAG ATK: Over Maximum**

 **MAG. DEF: Over Maximum**

 **RESIST: Over Maximum**

 **Special: Over Maximum**

 **Unknown: Over Maximum**


	2. The Helper

Hi!

…

Sorry I haven't posted anything on this in awhile…and that the only thing I _did_ post was just a rewrite of the chapter…yeah…whoops!

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Ugh, my head. What…where…_ Urasai looked on into the infinite void he was suddenly in. It wasn't dark, he could see his body clearly, his weak, underfed, pale body. He clenched his fist and was surprised that he could feel his fingers press into his palm, his nails dig into his skin, and the feeling of his nerves signaling pain.

 _Woah, pretty real for a dream. Am I lucid dreaming?_

 **No**

 _!_ He looked around the void frantically, searching for the sudden high-pitch voice, when a bright red flame appeared in the black. It came close to him and he brought his arms up as the flame neared him. To his horror, his body suddenly began changing as the fire neared, turning into a formless mass.

 _N-No! Stay back!_ To his surprise, the fire halted, and floated in front of him.

 _Um…okay…_ and they just stayed there for an uncomfortable amount of time…at least for him. After about two minutes of waiting he took a chance and asked a question.

 _Um…what are you?_ For a moment, the fire brightened, and he, somehow, floated back a bit in fear.

 **I am glad you asked. I am** _ **The Helper**_ **. An entity sent by…someone, to aid you in particular.** He waited for any elaboration but only received silence. He hazarded another question.

 _And what exactly are you helping me with?_

 **Acclimating!**

 _Okay…to what?_

 **To Yggdrasil: New World!** He blinked and, as he probably looked far more confused then before, the light seemed to cough and elaborate.

 **Yggdrasil: New World is the phenomenon where Players in Yggdrasil during the Shutdown were transported to a separate reality, where the laws of the game are the laws of reality. Everything from NPCs to magic are now real, and all of which the Player is in contact with is transported with them to this New World. The world you are currently in is, as I said, based around Yggdrasil. People are capable of using magic and spells, monsters from the game roam the world, and items can be found in the world.** Seconds passed as he seemed to processes what they had just said, and when he was done processing, he only had one question.

 _WHAT?!_ He wasn't sure how, but he knew that the fire nodded.

 **You have been transported to a New World. Where everything is real and you have the power of your character.**

 _B-But that doesn't make any sense! How can something like that happen!? It isn't possible! How? How did this happen?_

 **I dunno. Nonetheless this is your reality now. So, do you choose to accept this new reality?** Hours could've passed and still would have seemed shorter than the minutes he thought on it. While he still didn't believe it, there was a part of him that was afraid, because it thought this _was_ real. And that part of him used to tell him he had a crush on one of his old girlfriends, back when they were kids. So, to avoid, he chose to see the benefits.

On one hand, if it _was_ real. Then he was a god among men. He was immortal, could change into whatever species he wanted to, and could do whatever he wished. He would taste the best food, sleep in the softest beds, and probably shit in a golden toilet, he hoped that was something he installed in Sarlossa. But…back in the Old World…

He had a family, a home, and while it wasn't the best, they made sure he was loved and he loved them back. But…beyond that? Nothing. Barely any friends he could count on, twice as many people who would gut him with a smile, and a world of toxic gas, horrible living conditions, and protein sludge. Before he could answer though, he had one more question.

 _Can I go back? To the Old World?_ The fire suddenly stilled, before returning to its normal state.

 **Though few have wished to go back, those who have only bring sorrow to themselves, for there is no way back. Whatever sent you here has seen fit to block any and all ways to the Old World. You can never return. So I ask you again, do you choose to accept this new reality?**

 **DO YOU CHOOSE THIS FATE!?**

Something in him seemed to snap, and with a suddenly grim determination, he roared his answer.

 _I CHOOSE THIS WORLD!_ And then, the flame surged towards him, and his form began to change.

And within the flame, like a mirror, he watched his face morph and change into a black skull, runes carved and two words etched on its head.

 _ **Mad God**_

 **By the way, you may not be in Sarlossa, although it still is there! Be prepared for anything!**

 _Wait wh-_ And with that, his vision was filled with true darkness, and he slept.

* * *

Next Chapter! Meeting the locals!

Reference

 **Go Go Gadget: The air is now mayonnaise! That's not a thing you can do!**


	3. Quest Begins!

Look! A _real_ chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Mmm_ he slowly opened his eyes, looking into a clear blue ceiling…no wait. His eyes shot open as a _white cloud_ flew through his vision and he jolted upwards.

 _The sky_ it was a clear blue, dotted with clouds, looming over a vast expanse of green plains and forests. He stood there for an unknown amount of time as he marveled at its beauty. Never, in all his life, did he think he would get to see a tree, much less a forest. They were just so rare and protected. Being the number one producers of air, they were kept under maximum security and always under watch. There was even a protocol to seal the tree in a carbon dioxide filled tungsten container should something happen.

As if unsure of his own feet, he stumbled over to one of the trees and leaned his head against it. It was rough, strong, and _undeserving_ of its status as an endangered species of plant life back in the Old World…ah, right. Old world.

 **Yggdrasil: New World**

 _So…a whole new world huh?_ He moved himself form the tree and raised a pale, human hand and grimaced. So, he was starting out as the basic human then? Alright, he could work with that…what he couldn't work with was his lack of armor, only just noticing he was in a simple tunic and pants.

Frantically, he searched around the field he was in for _something_! A piece of black scrap, a small link in chainmail, a freaking sliver of cloth! After an hour of fruitless searching he fell on his ass and groaned. Whatever had happened to him must've been insane.

 _Wait…if I was unstable, and possibly just going wild…okay, yeah, glad the armors gone_ he shuddered at the implications of what state he was in when he blacked out. If he had been rampaging, he sincerely hoped that the lack of Sarlossa's shadow over him wasn't due to him destroying his ship. Would've been a real kick in the ass.

 _Hopefully my armor is with the ship…and all my NPCs…_ Hoo boy. That was a can of worms he wasn't ready for just yet. Before he could even think of heading to Sarlossa, he wanted to be sure he was strong…and wanted to explore the world a bit. And to do both of those would require a little testing.

 _Lets try…_ " **[Tremor].** " He smashed his fist into the ground, using his monk skill, and was shocked as the ground began to shake from the force of his punch, cracks appearing in the ground. As the mini-quake stopped he looked down at his own hands that were shaking.

 _Woah_ he looked at the shook earth around him, he thought up another skill, " **[Thunder Clap]!** " He clapped his hands and marveled at the force of the shockwave as it blew away the dust from the mini-quake and summoned a roar of thunder.

He looked at his hands, before a grin began to spread across his face, " **[Fireball]!** " He flung out his hand as a ball of flame flew from them, towards a tree in the distance. As the tree exploded in a ball of flame he laughed.

"Magic…" He brought his hands together and as he separated them, lighting arced between his hands, "…rocks! **[Lightning]!** " He brought his hands together and launched the attack at the already destroyed tree, sending the scraps into the air.

 _Hmm, if this magic works…_ he looked down at his attire, not really enjoying how it looked, and having a sudden giddiness to him. He cast another spell, one he used quite a bit in his old adventuring days.

" **[Create Item: Armor: Cobalt Steel Armor, no helm].** " He got even giddier as a blue light enveloped his whole body, shattering and revealing himself covered in a blue plate, no helm to be seen.

 _Ohh! I wonder what else I coul-!_ A low rumbling could be heard in the distance, his eyes roving the plains as he searched. It was at a particularly large hill, where a contingent of armored horsemen came over, heading straight for him.

He cast **[Dragon's Sight]** and looked over their equipment, thinking up a multitude of spells to…slow down their…. _what?_ There armor was shit! Ordinary steel, the only exception being the one in the front, adorned in black armor with a gold cape, the helm of a snarling lion covering their face. But even then it was such a low-tier it was basically paper.

Perhaps he could capitalize on this? If he was truly trapped here, then he wasn't going to live like a hermit for the rest of his life with no human contact. Unless Sarlossa was still there… _for later, cavalry now._

The lion knight was the first to speak, in a deep, old voice befitting an aged commander, "You are trespassing on the land of His Grace, Klaus Von Fredrekstein. Surrender now…or die," For added effect, they all drew their swords and pointed them at him, and it was then he started noticing the lion motifs on them. A lion engraved there, a cloak with a lion here.

 _Let's take a look at the locals_ "I surrender."

* * *

 _Nice place_ he was being walked through a massive garden with high hedges and statues, a rather extravagant place, to be sure, but somewhat expected considering he was on the lands of a supposed king. His armor had come off easily, though the men said it was crap and left it there. That was for the best, as that 'crap' was made of pure mana and could deflect the greatest of blows. There were even more guards here, all lining a wall that encompassed the massive garden, and after a full minute of walking through gardens, he saw the palace.

 _Damn_ was the only word he could think as he looked at the super-structure before him. Fashioned like the Disney palace with red instead of blue, several high towers pierced the sky, their coned roofs above the clouds, gargoyles clutching at their rims, snarling down at the ground. At the base, a series of domed roofs could be seen, all of which formed the base of the massive building, like the cake for candles. As they neared a massive oak tree near the palace, he took note of a rather old man sitting under the shade, while three children ran around the clearing in front of it, a blonde women in an elegant dress watching over them.

The lion-knight kneeled before the old man, "Your Grace, we have found the one Far Seer located in the forest." The old man regarded him for a moment before looking down at the lion-knight.

"Take your helmet off Franklin, you needn't follow procedure with me, your men as well, and get this man out of his chains, if he wanted to cause trouble he would've done so by now, if Far Seer is to be believed." The lion-knight stayed still for a few seconds, before saying, "At once Your Grace." He removed his helm, and Urasai blinked at the full head of rich brown hair on his head.

When he turned, his eyebrows rose even further at the near thirty-year old man staring at him with piercing blue eyes. As his men removed their helms, he walked over to him and undid his chains, before grabbing him and pulling him close.

"Try anything, and I'll be the first to lop your head off." He only nodded as his chains fell to the ground, making a show of rubbing his wrists. He was making quite a lot of them today.

"Come, sit. And forgive him, please. He sees foes everywhere nowadays/" The old man motioned to a spot right next to him and he walked over and sat down, saying nothing.

A few minutes drifted by, a tension in the air that only the knights seemed to notice as this 'Klaus' continued to watch the children play.

Finally he spoke, "You are in a precarious position, aren't you? Found on lands not open to the public, lands forbidden, adorned in armor, like you're ready to fight. Quite precarious indeed." He nodded, to which the old man hummed.

"Perhaps…we can come to an impasse." He handed him a letter, and already Urasai felt things were already coming along rather nicely. Not every day an emperor handed him a letter.

As he read the paper the old man spoke, "I will not ask why you were there, or what you want, all I know is that my people found someone…someone strong…someone who could help get me something…someone." _Ah, so that's how it is_.

"So you need my help?"

"Officially? No. To the lands, my empire is standing strong and firm in its battle against our neighbor, and Damon's attempts to seize my kingdom…but unofficially? Yes, very much so. Tell me, what do you know of the Klaus Empire?" Urasai shook his head.

"Nothing." The old man seemed surprised, but only for a moment, replaced by a stoic face.

"Then I suppose I must educate you. My founder, whose name I share, created these lands through a series of wars which he benefited from immensely. Using the treasures he gained, he created our empire, which has stood a thousand years…until now." He handed Urasai another letter, this one in all black with red letters.

It was a declaration of war.

"The Lucien Empire, born from the brother of the first Klaus, has been at war with us for generations. And after hundreds of years of lax and lazy foes, their line has finally birthed someone _determined_ to kill us. Already, I have had to go to no less than five funerals, two for my cousins, and three for my allies. I grow worried, stranger. With each passing day, more attacks occur everywhere in my lands, in our very walls. And now, they have taken one of my own children." He handed him a small painting, and Urasai had to say, that this was without a doubt a princess.

Beautiful golden locks, sharp features, and gentle blue eyes, a beautiful golden crown atop her head with diamonds. The only thing marring her features and dress were the words, 'WE HAVE HER!' written in what could be any type of red substance. From red ink, to blood.

"Every time I see that I grow weaker. Damon has a grip on me unlike any before, I can feel his fingers closing. I ask of you, stranger, to go save my daughter. Will you do this?" Urasai already had his answer, but to appease his sense of theatrics, he made a show of thinking, before sighing.

"Before I answer, what are my chances of survival?"

"If you are as strong as Far Seer says, you need only worry for my daughter's life, but if you are a common criminal, your chances will be the chances like those of a fawn in a wolves den." He mulled over it for a minute.

"What would you give me?" He didn't see it, but that Franklin person must've been fuming.

"You should be honored to even be considered for this yo-!"

"Franklin! That is enough." The knight looked like he wanted to argue, but moved back to his men, when the emperor glared at him.

"If you must know, the prize I have for her safe return is near ten million gold." He held up one of them, and he was thinking he should get used to surprises, because he was surprised yet again.

 _So…thin_ he held it, marveling at the sheer lack of quality in its craftsmanship. _Twenty of these would be half a Yggdrasil coin_ but he'd rather not say something like that, better to have them think he was all for it.

"So, do we have a deal?" All he did was nod, and Klaus smiled.

"Good. You will set out in four days, the Lucien Empire is in the west. You will be allowed access to secret contacts and any and all support from our allies. Should you need to, you are authorized to use my name." He looked him in the eyes, and in their reflection he realized they both had the same kind of eyes.

Deep blue.

"Do I have your word you will bring my daughter back?" He nodded, and the emperor let out a breath he seemed to not know he had.

"Franklin, take him to one of the inns and provide him a bag of gold, enough for him to make it to the border." The knight nodded before putting his helm back on and walking away, saying nothing, as if he was expecting him to follow.

… _Huh, not even the end of the day and already on a mission to save the princess…neat._

* * *

Far Seer, the name of the strongest sorcerer in all of the Klaus Empire. Some spoke of her in admiration, dreaming of her beauty, respecting her strength, and marveling at her feats of heroism. Some spoke of her in fear, of her immortality, of her destructive power, of her god and his religion from the far side of the east, where her dark skin and red hair were common place.

Only a few spoke _to_ her, and one of them was getting on her nerves.

"For the. Last. Time!" She turned to Franklin, who seemed so tired and weak now, as he stopped in the middle of her library room.

"Yes! I am absolutely sure this is the person from the vision!" Franklin seemed pained, and the second he opened his mouth she went "Ahbubub! No, even if he looks like a frail, even if he's practically a pathetic worm! Whoever you found out there is _him!_ " She truly wondered how long it would take for him to finally accept this, perhaps that could be and experiment of her? 'The Limits of Human Stubbornness!' yeah, that sounded like a good title.

"You know why I ask, the princess' safet-!" She cut him off.

"Is of your utmost concern, 'blah blah blah' I get it!" Her glare softened at his haggard state, and she put a hand to his shoulder.

"Look, I know you're worried, your practically apart of her family, but you _have_ to trust me. Whoever Damon used to get her is too powerful for the likes of you. And besides, this gives you time to do all that stuff you told me you wanted to do, right?!" He suddenly looked guilty and Far Seer thought _ah…I see._

"…you meant with her, right?" He sighed and Far Seer groaned.

"You do realize she can't exactly, you know, break a marriage contract with Klaus' most adamant supporter?" Manna, a kingdom in the west, whose ruler was good friends with Klaus, were responsible for suppressing most of the armies sent Damon.

They worked hard for them, and while Klaus was good friends with him, the ruler of Manna was definitely expecting compensation for the blood his people spilled and bled.

"I know…bu-!" She raised a finger to his mouth, shushing him.

"Just relax, and let fate go about its ways. Who knows? Maybe you're destined for her?" He still seemed troubled, but nodded nonetheless, and headed for the door.

She smiled at his back, happy she both at least tried to help him and that he was finally leaving. She moved for one of her more frequent books, a dogma of her god, and read through a few lines before she heard the door opening and stopping half way.

 _I swear if he asks again I will send down_ _ **fire**_ _onto him!_ But his question was both unexpected…and a bit uncomfortable.

"What are they?" A simple question, but so heavy with worry and fear.

She bit her lip, flipping through more of her pages, stopping at the one that she had been studying for years and was only now learning what it truly described.

"I don't know…" She moved a finger over her god's sigil, something that was said to bring both fear and joy, hate and love, anger and eagerness…death…and life…

A black skull, covered in runes, with two words carved into its forehead.

 **Mad God**

"I truly don't know…" As the door clicked shut, she shivered as a cold wind blew through her room, a wind that blew out a small candle in a far corner of her room…a small flicker over a red book…a book…of evil's hope, in a mad, mad world…

 **Love? Hate? Tell me what I can improve on and I'll listen! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reference:**

"Chris.."  
"Hwruhh?"

"Catch the chicken."

"Throw it to me baby."  
*throws*

"Ah! You whipped me with rope!"

*keeps going*

"STOOP! GIMME!"

"Chris, say give me the funny chicken."  
"GIMME THE FUNNY CHICKEEEN!"


End file.
